The New Prefect
by Awayfromthecity
Summary: There's a new human prefect and he's swooned all the day class girls. Just who is he? He's really angered the night class... What will happen with Kaname and Yuuki?


**************YUME NOTICE*********************

* * *

 **Hey it's Awayfromthecity and I haven't been active lately you know with end of the year stuff and all, but now that school's over with I want to get back to writing (finally :D)! I hope to update my stories often and because of thinking and planning my stories I had another idea for VK and so I present… this story! Takes place a little before her visions of seeing blood at the academy, and also takes place a little after Ichijou's B-Day party. I thought about what would happen if someone new entered the scene. Read on children, see what mommy has in store : ! As usual, please enjoy, like, and review! Especially if there's any typos please?**

* * *

"Cross Academy, where the famed Cross Kaien-san works… well, let's see what will happen here…" I trekked towards the school, not quite sure what to expect.

* * *

It was early dawn, the clouds were shinning blah blah blah. The Day Class students had only about twenty minutes or so before they had to prepare for school. I was finishing up my patrols when Yuuki came running after me like a bull.

When she stopped in front of me, she starting panting like a dog. "That's what you get for running full speed." She glanced up and offered me a menacing glare. I wasn't affected. "So what did you come stampeding like an animal for?" She had her hands on her knees and tried to answer between pants.

"Headmaster…has…special…news…" She looked up at me and finished with: "C'mon let's see what his surprise is!" It either be one of two things. _Actual_ important news, or just another recipe. Probably the latter. "Whatever… let's _walk_ there and see what he has to say."

We were patrolling the moon dorms so we just head straight back to the school and reported to the Headmaster. As we walked by a few teachers, we were offered strange looks. It was too early in the morning for this.

As we rounded the corner I noticed a strange presence from one of the rooms. _That couldn't be the Headmaster's surprise, it's probably just a substitute._ Boy, was I in for a surprise when I opened the door.

* * *

"Ne ne Zero what do you think the Headmaster wants to show us?" I asked him as we were walking through the doors of the school. "Dunno. Probably a stupid recipe or something. Let's find out then get ready for school." I gave him a yawn in return and I stretched my arms. "Oh well. Didn't think I'd get any rest today anyways." We walked down one of the halls to his office. Zero opened the door for him and I bowed my head slightly as a thank you.

When we walked in the room, I got a faint hint of a floral yet masculine smell, and when I looked inside his office I saw a man, a wee bit taller than Zero with light golden brown hair shimmering magnificent shades of orange, red, and gold in the light. He had short hair in the back and when he turned around to look at us I saw bangs like mine but a tad longer frame his face. He had a strong face, jawline, broad shoulders, and the lightest eyes I had ever seen. His eyes were predominately a light grey, with streaks of green and a dash of blue.

And when I noticed he had on our uniform, I already knew trouble would start with the girls. I didn't really notice I was staring until he gave me a small smile and I flushed. "So… who is this?" I managed to spit out. "This would be the surprise! Meet Rowan! He'll start training as a hunter by working as a prefect!" Headmaster exclaimed.

"Rowan… who?" I asked. He winked and said, "That's a secret." I tried to surpress an awkward smile. "Well, aside from last names, he'll be in your class, even though technically he's already finished school." Headmaster said. Rowan chimed in with a small grin with, "It'll be a nice refresher for me."

Wait… he finished school? How old was he? "Uhm, Rowan, how old are you?" I managed to ask. He looked at me and replied, "17. I graduated this year and I wanted to work in the Hunter's Association. I'll be 18 in a few months." At least he wasn't twenty or something.

"Well than, Rowan, you should take a shower and get prepared. You'll have a lot of work." Zero said. Right before he turned around and made it to the door, the Headmaster stopped him. "Wait! Zero-kun, you'll be sharing your dorm with Rowan, just so he can 'monitor' you, you know, Association President's orders." Zero shot an evil glare back at them and glanced at Rowan. He let out a sigh and gave in. "Come on Rowan, I'll show you to my dorm."

And like that, they were off.

* * *

I had gotten showered and finished changing when I told Yori-chan about Rowan.

"So who is he, exactly?" She queried. I wasn't sure how to tell Yori he graduated and wants to become a Hunter and he has to monitor Zero. I made it sound normal as possible. I think. "Not sure. Some guy who's transferred and he'll be in our class. He's also going to be a prefect. No matter who he is, Zero and I have to guide him around and show him the ropes behind being a prefect."

"Oooh, sounds interesting. I can't wait to see him." She said. "Yeah, neither can I…" I wasn't going to deny he was pretty cute, but I had to remain professional! So we walked to our class and got seated. Everyone was chatting before classes started when there was a loud bang on the door and Rowan rushed through.

"Sorry y'all, I'm late on the first day!" He rushed in and bowed apologetically. He scanned the seats when he saw Yori sitting on the inside of the row and me next to her. He made his way around the seats and sat next to me. He quietly whispered sorry to me when the Class President stood up.

"And who are you?!" He exclaimed while he pointed to him. Rowan gave an innocent face and just then the teacher walked in. "Now settle down kids, let's get class started." The teacher said. "But teacher, there's a random kid in the class!" He whined. The teacher followed his hand and saw he was pointing to Rowan. He let out a shocked expression and asked, "Who are you?!"

Rowan calmly and coolly brought out some lightly ruffled papers from his inside jacket pocket and flashed it to the class. "I'm Rowan, your new classmate. Nice to meet y'all." At that moment, all the girls swayed, well, all but Yori and I. The guys just sighed in defeat and then the teacher took his papers and started class.

"Okay kids, today we'll be working on how to find the arc angle when…" I drowned out the teacher. I rested my head on my arm and I felt my head get heavy on my hand. I slowly let my eyelids flutter down when I felt a gentle tap on my other arm. I looked in Rowan's direction when he pointed to a note on his notebook. _You okay? Are you feeling bad?_ I looked up to see him worried. I giggled a little because of the concern written on his face. I dropped my arm and picked up my pen. I scribbled on my book. _Ha ha no need to be concerned. I'm just sleepy, that's all._

He bent over to get a better look. He then jotted down a reply. _Why are you so tired? It's not that early…_ I glanced at his journal and in mine, I wrote a response. _We patrol all night. I usually sleep during my classes. Which might explain my grades :C._ He silently chuckled and wrote his reply. _I could always tutor you during patrols d; remember I already passed school._

I thought of the prospect of being able to work closely with him on patrols while getting my grades up. At least then the Class President wouldn't be so upset with me. _Thanks for the offer, I accept. I may be harder to teach than you think._

He chuckled again. _I can imagine :)_

I held back a giggle as I rested my arms on the desk and I let myself fall asleep.

* * *

It was time for the Night Class to be introduced to Rowan. I decided I would personally go to the Moon dorms with him for a brief introduction. We let Zero handle the girls.

"Wow, quite loud aren't they." He glanced back at the gate. "Yeah, and obnoxious. They never listen to me!" I gestured my arms out as if in surprise. "It's no wonder, I mean you're such a nice person." He gave me a big grin. "Thanks..? Actually, I'm curious, what is your weapon?" I asked.

He reached into his two arm length pouches on each side of his legs and pulled out two black swords with a small white thorny rose etched near the base and white handles. "Now you know what were in my pockets." He gave a small grin. "I'm excited to go to the Moon dorms. I've never been in there."

"It's not all that really. Well…" I said as we neared the door. "Let's show you inside the Moon dorms." I went ahead of him and opened one of the doors. Instantly, all of the Vampires looked at me, many from the stairway above. I saw Kaname, Aidou, Ichijou, Shiki, Rima, Akatsuki, and Ruka all next to him in the common area. Kaname looked my way and took a step towards me.

"Yuuki… what are you doing in here?" He asked, a streak of concern coloring his words. "I'm here to introduce you to our new prefect… come in now…" I quietly murmured to Rowan. He waltzed in the room, and got mixed responses from throughout the area.

"Hello, Vampires. I'm Rowan. If you hurt Yuuki or anyone else, I will make sure you will be punished. Do not test me." He said, words like daggers. He flashed the tops of his swords dangerously. "That's all. Come on, let's go back Yuuki." He held the door for me. I looked back at Kaname and offered him an 'I dunno face'. "Alright, let's go." I walked out the door and he followed me.

"So… you wanna race?" I asked playfully. Rowan offered a kind smile and said, "You're on." As we got in running stances, I told him, "First over the gate wins." I heard the doors start to slowly creak behind me. "3…2…" I paused, hearing the doors open slightly more. "1!" I yelled as we started sprinting down the path.

I decided trying to get over the gate from the ground would be hard, so I made my way to the top of the trees, wind drying my eyes. I jumped from the top of a tree over the fence. As I landed with a resounding thud, I heard the Day Class girls go "Huh?" in wonder.

I heard a grunt, and saw Rowan fall from the top of the gate. He looked at me. "Damn, how'd you get over here so fast?" I giggled and pointed to the trees. "From there." He offered up another smile. "Smart girl."

Then, I heard the gates open as the Day Class girls went wild. Rowan quickly dashed to my side of the path. He leaned towards me and asked, "Now what?" I told him, "Now we keep them in order. Or, try to." I started to try and calm the girls but to no avail. The Night Class slowly approached when I heard a gentle voice next to me.

"Can you ladies please stand in line? It would make our jobs easier…" Said Rowan. Instantly, the girls cooed and lined up. I stared awe struck. I looked at him. "I have skills." He gave me a sly smile and I giggled. When I faced forward again, I saw Kaname. I gave a smile and a small blush. "Yuuki…"

Kaname walked towards me then glanced at the man next to me. He then bent down so he was by my ear. "Yuuki… I have something important to tell you Yuuki… meet me after classes…" He then straightened up and placed a gentle hand on my cheek. He gave me a sweet smile and I couldn't help but blush. "Kaname…" Akatsuki said. "Coming."

He gave me one last look before saying, "Until then, Yuuki.", and walking towards the group. I looked down, flush still on my cheeks. I felt a weird glance and when I looked up I saw Rowan giving me an askew glance.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me, paused, then said, "Why do you seem so close?" I was going to answer him, but I wanted more privacy, so I replied with, "I'll tell you during patrols if you stop looking at me weird." He stared at me, until he sighed in defeat. "Alright…"

* * *

"He saved you, huh? Well, I guess it's a good thing he was there." Rowan said. We had been sitting atop the school just on the lookout talking. I didn't quite know him well enough to admit I'd loved Kaname, but he was so trustworthy, I felt I could tell him everything. But I decided to keep my secrets. I was quiet in thought, until I thought I heard him mutter, "The way you two look at each other…"

"Huh?" I blushed. There's no way that's what he actually said. He shook his head and said, "Nothing, never mind. I am curious though, what did he whisper to you?" I had the feeling classes were almost over and that this conversation wouldn't end soon, so no point in lying.

"He said he had something important to tell me, and to meet him after classes." He quickly shot me a glance. "You can meet him, but I will stay by your side as your escort. I don't trust Vampires." I looked into his eyes and saw a world of emotion. I gave him a worried glance, but his gaze only intensified, I knew I wouldn't be able to change his mind. I sighed. "Fine, let's go now since classes are almost over."  
Rowan got up from his spot and went towards the roof door.

"Come on, let's go see what he wants." I stood up and walked towards the door. I stumbled, and Rowan caught me by my hand. He gave his all too often chuckle and said, "Let's be careful now madam."

I flushed a little as we went inside.

And he still held my hand.

* * *

 **Okay that's a wrap and I hope y'all enjoy \^o^/ if you did, favorite, follow, and most important review! Gets me off my lazy butt x0x And again, **THIS IS YUME** Kaname has been through too much for Yuuki to dump him for some hot guy she met when she's always loved kaname x( so as usual if you liked it please favorite, follow, and review!1!11!one!eleven!**

 **Also in the meantime feel free to check out my other stories all vk & yume d:**

 **Ya know, I gotta toss in some self promotion XD**

 **Anyways, go on, do the 3 things (review, fav, follow) and I dunno do something else in the meantime xD**


End file.
